


The Fun Gang Goes to 'The Chocolatecake Forge'

by ImpulseFunWritinAnon



Series: Imp's Undertale Drabbles [9]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Masochistic Lancer, Other, Sadistic Susie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulseFunWritinAnon/pseuds/ImpulseFunWritinAnon
Summary: "Alright, waiter, table for four, DOUBLE TIME! I am STARVING!" said Susie."And," said Lancer, jumping up onto the waiter's podium, pointing at the bewildered waiter's nose, "don't forget the table facing the fancy light-up water fountain outside!""Yeah," said Susie, grinning like a particularly ravenous dinosaur, "THAT, TOO! And if you don't, I'll punch your face!"The Fun Gang goes out to eat at a place that in no way resembles a real-life restaurant.
Relationships: Kris & Lancer & Ralsei & Susie (Deltarune), Lancer/Susie (Deltarune)
Series: Imp's Undertale Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962637
Kudos: 6





	The Fun Gang Goes to 'The Chocolatecake Forge'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks /utg/ for the prompt: The Fun gang goes out to eat at -insert restaurant here-

"Susie, there is no need to storm through--!"

"DAMN IT, Ralsei, I am hungry as hell and there is no line that's going to stop me!"

"I'm all for what she said! Out of the way, people, Lancer and Susie coming through and getting tables before all of you!"

"Kris, say something!"

Kris merely shrugged. The people around them were looking affronted, some literally clutching their pearl necklaces with gasps of indignation and echoes of "Why, I never!", and groups of teenagers staring in wonder and amusement, most likely thinking they thought of cutting the line, wishing they had the guts (and lack of tact) to do what Susie shamelessly did. Kris followed the emptied path behind Lancer and Susie, the way cleared like a snowplow cleared out snow. Ralsei, sighing in reluctant acceptance, followed Kris, saying apologies to the people at the sidelines. 

"Alright, waiter, table for four, DOUBLE TIME! I am STARVING!" said Susie.

"And," said Lancer, jumping up onto the waiter's podium, pointing at the bewildered waiter's nose, "don't forget the table facing the fancy light-up water fountain outside!" 

"Yeah," said Susie, grinning like a particularly ravenous dinosaur, "THAT, TOO! And if you don't, I'll punch your face!"

Gulping, and seeming to clear their head with a blink and a shake of his head, the head waiter gathered his wits, and, wanting to take the path of least resistance, said, "Alright, er, lad-- Gentlemen? Ladies? My name is Ralph," --Ralph shot wary eyes at the manager who looked disapprovingly at him, trying to communicate that this was the best possible outcome, not caring whether he would get a stern talking-to later-- "and I'll be your waiter tonight. Please follow me to the table--"

"The one with the fountain!" said Susie.

"...Yes," said Ralph, "the one facing the fountain."

Soon the Fun Gang was seated, but not before Susie pushed Ralsei out of the chair facing the window. Ralsei sat opposite Kris, Lancer, and Susie getting the best seats. Kris smiled ruefully at Ralsei, feeling that it was a small price of pay for sitting at the best table.

"What would you all like to drink?" asked Ralph.

"Water, please," said Ralsei, but not before Lancer and Susie yelled out "Shirley Temple!" and "The closest thing to Moonshine you got!"

Kris, looking at Ralph the waiter, nodded his head at Ralsei, holding up two fingers like a peace sign, smiling benignly.

"Alright, gentlemen--"

"I'M A LADY!" said Susie.

"My bad then," said Ralph, "lady and gentlemen, I'll go get your drinks and menus--"

"Oh, and," said Lancer, "I want extra grenadine on my Shirley Temple!"

The waiter took an extra deep breath, saying, "Will do. I'll be back with your drinks and menus," and left before there were any additional requests.

Drinks served in less than five minutes, the menus were handed out. Ralsei's eyes bugged out upon inspecting the menu.

"Oh my!" said Ralsei. "There are so many options here! I thought they only served chocolate cakes here, Susie!"

"Nah," said Susie, gesturing with a careless wave of her hand, "there is ALL sorts of food here. It's almost like a buffet, and I was hungry, so THAT is why we're here. Choose quickly, Ralsei--pressure is on!" she said with a ravenous grin as if Ralsei were a tasty appetizer waiting to happen.

"B-but," stammered Ralsei, "there are so many options, I don't know what to choose--"

"Just pick something Italian," said Lancer smoothly with a lopsided smile, "like spaghetti."

"But there is so much spaghetti!" said Ralsei.

Kris pointed a dinner special to help Ralsei along.

"Oh, that will do it! Thanks a lot, Kris!" said Ralsei, happy to not be Susie's dinner.

Ralph came back. "So," he said carefully, "what will it be--"

"Double-bacon cheeseburger, waiter! DOUBLE!" "New York Steak, medium-rare!" said Susie and Lancer at the same time.

A pause. "The dinner special, please," said Ralsei. Kris nodded in approval, looking at the waiter and giving a peace sign like last time.

Ralph did a little bow and left quickly.

Time passing like molasses, Susie and Lancer started behaving erratically like unruly, distracted boys with not enough Ritalin in their systems, standing up in their booth benches and wrestling each other down, clattering silverware, salt and pepper shakers, and all condiments onto the floor, making a racket. They whooped and yelled out interesting varieties of war cries. Adults stared, children laughed, alcoholic drinks were promptly quaffed down, little ones began to mimic their antics to the consternation of many parents. Then, Susie and Lancer fell, Susie punching Lancer down as he kicked and screamed in strange delight, requesting to be kicked instead. Susie complied. Ralsei tried to push Susie off, only to get elbowed right in the cheek, hitting his head on the wooden part of the booth. 

Kris had about enough.

"Stop!" he declared.

And Susie and Lancer stopped, clothes ripped from pulling and shoving and scratching, looking dishevelled in their frozen motion, their breathing hurried as they stared at Kris. Susie tried glaring down Kris. Kris shook his head in disappointment. Susie gulped. She let go of Lancer's shirt, Lancer bouncing right back up as if he wasn't just enjoying a beat-down, brushing away salt and pepper off of him, letting out a row of sneezes as he did. Susie sneezed in Lancer's face and shoved him back down, grinning. Kris, arms crossed, gave as good a glare as he could past the fringe of hair shading his eyes. Susie rubbed her arm, feeling thoroughly castigated. She took Lancer's hand, pulling him back up, patting him on the head, muttering "Sorry" and sitting back down. Ralsei looked approvingly at Kris, looking delighted with the tactful, silent dressing down that Kris gave them, getting up to let Lancer through, and sat primly back down.

Dinner was served. They ate in relative silence. After giving Ralph the waiter a hefty tip and leaving peacefully, Lancer finally broke the ice.

"So, that was fun!" said Lancer. "We should do it again!"

Kris eyed Lancer warily. Then, he smiled. Lancer grinned his best grin, looking at Susie excitedly. And Susie grinned back. Ralsei shook his head, but couldn't help a smile, although tired. Kris, satisfied, led the Fun Gang back into the mall, looking forward to ending the night on a high note. 

And Susie and Lancer did not disappoint. Security kicked them out before they could cause any further damage to a novelty store. But Kris wholeheartedly approved. And Ralsei followed along, feeling happier than ever to have friends like these.

And the night was still young.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to a happier mood, dear readers.


End file.
